Integrated circuits (ICs) typically have a number of Intellectual Property (IP) blocks (e.g., reusable units of logic that may be used generically in numerous applications) that perform various functions. The IP blocks collectively define the overall functionalities of the integrated circuit (IC). IP blocks are tested using a plurality of testing methods. One of the testing methods includes marginal defect testing. Marginal defect testing involves checking for failures on the circuitry that arise from variations in the resistances, capacitances, and other properties.